Yule Tide Love
by lannistersdebt
Summary: Severus gets a taste of a Christmas market.


_**a/n;**_ This was written for The Great 2016 Cotillion Challenge. Little AU where Severus survives the war and Lucius doesn't.

* * *

The winter air was crisp and pure; each breathful of it hurt his lungs. It smelled clean, though, and the closer they got to the sound of laughter the more it smelled of food. He could hear the soft jingle of bells as another Christmas song came to an end, soon to be replaced by another. Lights of all colors were everywhere, tastefully draped over stalls and over the main path the market goers used.

"I still can't believe you've never been to a Christmas market before." The woman at his side shook her head at him, smiling just over the edge of her scarf.

"We didn't have much extra money." He sighed and looked back toward the lights. "And my father wouldn't have let me come anyway."

"Yes, well… You'll have fun." She tugged on his hand. "Come, let's explore."

He didn't object, just walked along with her, taking more time to watch her than to look around at the market. Even bundled up in her coat, under which lurked several layers of shirts, she was beautiful. Her eyes were bright with excitement, cheeks rosy from the cold. The last two years had not treated her family well, he knew, and this was the happiest he'd seen her in a long time.

For a bit, she guided him, narrating every time they stopped. There was a nativity scene that had been set up with painstaking care, the figures of each character almost lifelike. A little further down the path was an ice sculpture of a present, complete with designs etched onto the wrapping paper. From the corner of his eye he noticed an ice skating rink and vendors nearby selling hot chocolate. He didn't pay much attention to anything else until he passed a stall advertising a jeweler's services, and his hand flew to his pocket, feeling for the box there.

"Anything catch your eye so far?"

"Hmm?" He stopped looking at the stall. "Few things, perhaps."

"Well, I've an idea." She stepped in front of him so that they were facing each other. "I used to do this with Draco, when he was younger."

His brow went up. "Now you've got me quite curious. How am I to compete with the likes of him?"

"Oh, you can manage." Smirking, she tugged on his scarf. "You've got an hour to shop around the market to find something for me, and then we meet in front of the tree to see who bought the best gift. Loser buys drinks."

* * *

"Sir, is this what you wanted for your lucky lady?"

Severus looked up, surprised the other customers had been helped and had left already. He hadn't expected to be addressed within just a few moments of browsing. The ring the jeweler was pointing to, a large diamond on a gold band, was more traditional but wasn't quite what he had in mind.

"I was actually looking at some other ones, with emeralds." He pointed toward the silver band he liked best. It had a large emerald set in the middle, flanked on either side by slightly smaller diamonds. Set into the sides of the band were five tiny diamonds. "That one, in particular."

Smiling softly, the jeweler grabbed a set of keys and unlocked the glass box, taking out the small - but impressive - settlement of rings. "This one?" He picked up the ring and held it out to Severus, allowing the other man to pick it up in his own fingers.

Severus held the ring gently in his fingers, the silver and diamonds sparkling beautifully under the lights from above. "This is perfect."

And yet... uncertainty blossomed inside his chest. Lucius had been dead for two years, but would Narcissa want to remarry? They'd never discussed it.

The jeweler nodded and took the ring back as Severus offered it to him. "It's thirteen galleons, but I'll give it to you tonight for ten."

"I'll take it." Sighing softly, he pulled the money from his coat and handed it over. He'd have paid whatever it took, if it meant erasing the ghosts from their lives even momentarily.

* * *

The bookshop was pleasantly lit up, warm and inviting. Cissa smiled happily as she stepped into the store, cheeks tinged with pink from the cold outside. Her blue eyes scanned over the rows and shelves filled with books. Though she'd normally enjoy roaming around and perusing the impressive selection they had, she had a different motive in mind. Severus had been searching for months for a rare copy of _Most Potente Potions_ , and the one which she found was signed by the author himself.

His previous copy had been destroyed by Wormtail during the latter's stay with him, and he'd yet to obtain a new one - so surely her gift would be well received.

Approaching the counter that was set along the furthest corner from the door, Cissa smiled happily again, fingers tingling as they warmed up slowly, her gloves coming off as she grabbed her purse, pulling out her money. "How much was the book again?" She asked the bookkeeper, blue eyes shimmering in the soft glow of the lights.

The bookkeeper looked up from grabbing the purchase, a warm smile on his face as he took in the witch's happy expression. "Fifteen galleons, ma'am."

Narcissa nodded and pulled out the money, setting it upon the counter, watching as the man wrapped it in gift wrap, though she knew Severus wouldn't care much for the fancy-looking wrapping paper. It was the thought that counted.

* * *

They met, as promised, an hour later. Severus arrived at the tree a few moments after Narcissa did, noting the package in her hands. It was a book, he could tell, and judging from her expression it was one he'd rather enjoy.

"I see you managed to find something." He nodded at the gift.

"And I see you didn't," she said and laughed, noticing his empty hands. "But that means you owe me."

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge." The wizard held out his hand for the book. "I'd like to give you your gift second."

Silently, she handed it over. He winked at her after he opened it, surprised she'd managed to find a copy of the book. _Damn Wormtail._ He pulled his wand from his sleeve and tapped the book once, shrinking it into a suitable size to fit in his pocket.

"So, what have you for me?" Cissa crossed her arms over her chest, arching a brow at the wizard as he stepped back from her, and when he slipped his hand into his coat, her breath caught in her throat.

On one knee, Severus looked up at her and held the ring up in the emerald case he'd been saving since he found it a year ago.

"Please say Yule be my wife."

"I didn't realize you had enough Ravenclaw in you to pull that off," she muttered with an eyeroll.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

He stood and surrounded by the lights of Christmas, slipped the ring onto her finger.


End file.
